Rise of the Guardians - Irish Edition
by PurpleSweets13
Summary: Léim the Leprechaun is in a predicament. Her country is being haunted by Pitch's half-sister, the Banshee. And when the Banshee frees Pitch and they both try to bring the world into darkness, Léim need the help of the guardians. But with the obstacles in her way, will she ever be believed in and free her country from the trauma of the Banshee?
1. Prologue

**Sup! So I recently saw The Rise of the Guardians and I loved it! So I'm writing the Irish version! You know, since I'm Irish and all. Everything is going to be told in my OC's point of view. Enjoy.**

Prolouge

It's hard bringing luck to people, you know. Everyday, I have to dance across multiple countries and bring them their luck for the day. And, if I mess up, people could die. I hold people's lives. And that's a lot of pressure.

In case you haven't guessed, I'm going to tell you. I'm a leprechaun. No, not one of those creepy tiny people with gaudy green jackets and green top hats. No. First off, I'm a girl. Second, I'm not a midget. Third, I wear an Irish dancers dress and Irish dancing shoes. And finally, no one belives in me.

Well, no Irish people believe in me, and I get my main power from the Irish. The occasional American person will see me, doing my little jig. But that's it.

But enough about me. I'm here to talk about a big problem. I've been getting a lot of nightmares recently. And everyone of them is the same. There is a tall, skinny man in a cage and then a large scream comes from nowhere. A large boney hand opens the cage and the man escapes. I don't know who this man is, but I know who the scream and boney hand belong to. The Banshee.

So, with my current predicament, what am I supposed to do? Well, that's why I'm on my to the North Pole to talk to the Guardians. If anyone can help me they can.


	2. Guardians?

**Hello! Um... Thanks to MissHammy13 and AntarcticIcicle for reviewing. You guys are so cool, especially with me starting a new story in a new category :)**

Chapter 1

I flew north till the weather began getting cold. My legs were exposed and I was freezing. It should be up here somewhere...

The whole place was covered in snow and a blizzard was blowing in too. There was no colours but pure white. Gods, who's ever in charge of snow, could they tune it down a bit?

Finally, I reached a building. I couldn't see it very well through all the snow but I kept flying in that direction. The building was now in front of my face and I _still _couldn't see it with all the snow. So I just flew towards it and hoped for the best.

I kept flying and hit off something. Rubbing my nose, I looked up at the two large, wooden doors blocking my way. I gently pulled the door open and stuck my head around it. On the other side there was a long hallway, with a red carpet, and another set of double doors. I flew right in and closed the front doors behind me.

I looked around the hallway. There wasn't much to see, it was just a hallway. I started towards the other set of doors when I heard a loud squeak. I yelped and looked around to find... a small humming bird? Well, part humming bird. And part human.

The... thing, squeaked at me. I laughed at it. "Ya scared me, pip squeak."

Suddenly, it flew right at me, its long nose ready to poke me. I quickly whipped out a biscuit and it flew into it, its beak getting stuck in the stale carbohydrate. I turned the biscuit so I could see the small thing's eyes.

"Sorry, boy. I need ta get through 'ere."

With that I flung the biscuit over my shoulder and flew towards the double doors. I closed my eyes, said a quick prayer, took hold of the gold handles and gently opened the door.

The room on the otherside was huge. There was a big globe in the middle with lots of little lights flickering on it. One thing I noticed was that in America, the lights were only along the edge.(**1**)

My eyes moved along the room until they landed on four, um, people? One was a small, chubby man made out of golden sand. Another was a 6"2 rabbit. Another was a huge man with "Naughty" and "Nice" tattooed on his arms. The last was a bigger version of the creature I had encountered in the hallway (that was now probably squished under a stale biscuit).

I quickly went around the door and closed it quietly. Not quietly enough, as the huge rabbit whipped around and fired a boomerang at me. I waved my hands in front of me and a wall of shamrocks protected me from the deadly weapon, which now was flying back to its owner.

I felt really uncomfortable as four pairs of eyes stared right at me. Since none of them were going to make a move, I approached them slowly on foot. Their eyes didn't stay off of me.

The rabbit's eyes suddenly glared. "What are you doin' here, mate?"

I noticed the strong Austrailian accent. I ignored him and turned to the large man with a white beard; he seemed the easiest to talk to.

"Um, I'm lookin' for the guardians. Would ye happen to be 'em?"

The man laughed a loud, booming laugh. "Yes, we would! I'm North. This is Sandman, Tooth and Bunny," he gestured to everyone. He akso had an accent, a strong Russian one. I could feel Bunny still glaring at me. Once again, I ignored him.

"I-I need help."

Bunny snorted, "With what?"

I spun aroun and snapped at him, "Shut your face."

His glare darkened and he growled under his breath. I turned back to North, who was eyeing me skeptically. I guess me snapping wasn't the best move.

"Me name is Léim(**2**). I'm a leprachuan. A-and Ireland is being attacked. I really need yar help."

Norh winced. "Oh... Well, you see. Next week is Christmas, and I don't have the time. There are many kids that need my presents."

I turned to Tooth. She flew around in weird patterns, her wings making an annoying buzzing sound. "Well, I'm a busy bee. There are over one million kids out there who need money and stuff. Sorry!"

I turned to Sandman. He put his hand to his chin but eventually shook his head. I didn't even need to look at Bunny to know that he was shaking his head.

None of these guardians were going to help me? I come all the way here, in the freezing cold, to get help from her and nothing?! My anger was bubbling and I expolded.

"What?! I come all ta get help and the best you can give me is nothing?! What 'bout the kids in Ireland?! _She'll_ come after 'em! Some load of guardians ye are! I guess I'll have to deal with her meself! Good ridance to the bunch of ye! Ye and yar feckin' Christmas..."

I left the room, grumbling. Some bunch of guardians. And I _can't _stand up to her on my own. She's too powerful.

I was walking down the long hallway when the big, front door opened and let in a gust of snow. I looked up to see who had opened the door. Standing there was a boy of about 15 (My age) with silver hair and icey blue eyes. He was wearing a blue hoodie and was carrying a staff.

I saw him raise an eyebrow at me. "Who are you? Another one of North's suspected 'Chosen One's'?"

"What? No. And I'm actually leavin' so move. I'm sick to the teeth of these feckin' so-called 'guardians'. Bunch of retards..."

I saw his eyes fill with confusion. "What? Retard? What's a retard?"

I rolled my eyes. "It don't matter. Just move."

His eyes lit up and he flew towards me and landed in front of me. I glared at him. "Who the hell are you anyways?" I asked him.

He made a deep bow. "My name is Jack Frost. I'm another guardian."

I felt my anger boil again. I pointed a finger straight at him. "Look here, mister 'Jack Frost'. I have a bone ta pick with you. Number one. Tune down this feckin' snow! I could barly see in front of me bloody face. Number two. A guardian? Then I'm not even gonna bother asking you ta help me. You're just gonna turn me away 'cause you guardians are so high and mighty and I'm just some invisible nutter who 'as ta go around and hand out luck ta anyone who bleedin' needs it. Now, I'm gonna go and you can return to your bloody ice sculpture throne. Shoo."

I flew over him, wiping a tear away. I heard Mister 'High and Mighty' calling at me. I ignored him. Instead I flung a pile of shamrocks over my shoulder at him. Just as I closed the door behind me, I heard him whisper,

"A leprachuan..."

**Hey guys!**

**1. Am I the only one who noticed that? There were no lights in the middle of America. It was only around the edge :P**

**2. Léim's name is prounounced 'Lame'. It means to jump :)**

**Yeah, the guardian's weren't to nice to poor Léim :( I hope you like her voice. Well, you can't hear her but I tried to put how I speak into readable English. I didn't want her to swear but we're known for swearing like sailors :P Next chapter will be up soon, I promise. Peace! :)**


	3. Banshee

**Thank you to AntarticIcicle, JustPlainOldMe and Cre8ivBookworm for reviewing, it makes me happy :D Next chapter coming your way.**

Chapter 2

After I flew out of that cursed place, I flew right back to Ireland. I couldn't believe I had wasted three hours to try and get help. I shouldn't have bothered.

I finally reached home, a small hole at the end of the rainbow. No one can get here so it's one hundred percent safe. I dropped into the hole and examined my house.

It was small, about the size of an average human bedroom. There was a single bed, a table and a small bathroom. I flopped on the bed and thought about today.

That kangaroo of a rabbit had really pissed me off. Maybe that's why they wouldn't help me. But that's no reason! Then there was North. He seemed friendly. Pfft, never judge a book by it's cover. He was the first to turn me down. Tooth was the only girl there. What happened to that whole girl thingy! Annd Sandman. Not much to say (Ha! Get it? Cause he... Never mind)

And when I came out there was Jack Frost. Such an idiot. He can't turn down snow, he didn't know what a retard was... He's the retard.

I sighed and got of the bed. I took my Pouch of Golden Luck and tied it around my waste. I opened the roof and jumped up.

The first thing I noticed when I got up was the air. It was cold. A nipping, unpleasant cold. When I landed on the grass, I felt it crackle underneath me. I looked down and saw it was covered with frost. All the trees in the area had suddenly lost their leaves and I suddeny felt in danger. Then behind a tree, an old woman emerged.

Remember that I said that no one can get to my house. Well, no human can. So add that toether with the fact that the air was cold, only one conclusion could be pulled from this. Once I realised this, my knees buckled from underneath me and I fell to the ground. I felt weak.

The old woman smiled an evil grin. "Oh dear. You seem to have seen through my disguise. Oh no... Léim, what will I do with you..."

The atmosphere turned heavy and I was finding it hard to breathe. I manged to glare at the old woman and mutter something. "Show yarself, Síor..."

The old woman smirked. "Fine."

She put her hands to her ears and covered them. I quickly did the same. Then, she let out an ear-splitting scream and floated up into the air. Her old woman apperance faded and a new apperance came into play. Personally, I prefered the old woman.

She had long, bony fingers and long nails. Her hair turned long and white and flew out in all different directions. Her black rags turned into a long, grey gown that reached down passed her feet and covered her boney toes. Her face transformed into one of a beautiful young girl but her eyes were as grey and as cold as ice. They held no mercy. This was my sister, Síor, the Banshee.

She floated down and landed in front of me. I felt a sharp pain run through my body as she landed on the grass. I started to gasp for air as she came closer and closer.

Síor laughed at me. "Pitiful. Well, there isn't any competition to see who's the most powerful here. One of us is towering over the other."

I wanted to insult her but I couldn't use up the air. I was wheezing at this point.

Síor knelt down so that she was right in front of me. I couldn't even move. All I could do was whimper and wheeze.

"I presume you have seen the dreams. I have unleased one of the most deadly villians on your precious land. And those stupid guardians are none the wiser. All that's is going through their stupid brains is the fact that Christmas is on it's way. That's why my plan is flawless!"

Síor kicked me, so that my face was looking up at her and not down on the ground. That one little kick sent so much pain through my body that I screamed. Síor put her hand over my mouth. Imagine someone was stabbing you in the face. That's what it felt like. And she knew it.

"Speaking of the guardians, I believe you went to thme for help. How did that work out?"

She took her hand away from my mouth and the pain left. But Síor wasn't finished yet, oh no. She beckoned to someone from behind the bush. A tall, skinny man approached me, Síor behind him. I reconised him as the man from my dreams. Half of his face was covered in a shadow and he wore a dark robe. When he smiled, I saw thirty small, pointy teeth.

"You must be Léim. Your sister as told me a lot about you."

Just hearing his voice sent shivers down my spine. "B-boogey man... P-Pitch..." I managed to whisper.

He grinned, showing his pointy teeth. "My repuation precedes me, I see. Then you also know who I am to you."

I fel my vision fade. The lack of air was getting to me. I couldn't stay awake much longer. The last thing I heard was Síor's voice, "He's your brother..."

...

I woke up with a start. I was lying in the grass just outside my house. Everything came rushing back to me. Síor, my sister and the banshee. Pitch, the boogey-man and... my brother. I was related to the two people who were going to destroy the world.

I got up quickly. It was already night time. I looked up into the sky and something caught my eye. A trail of golden sand. I flew up to it.

As soon as I reached the sky, I put my hand into the river of sand. I watched as a dolphin sprung from it and circled around me. Little musical instruments played and I realised something.

This was the Sandman's sand. A guardian. And I can't stand up to Síor. So I'm going to have to crwal back their with my tail between my legs and, so help me, beg for help if I have to.

**S'up! I know it's shorter than the last chapter but we're still only in the beginning. Another 2 or 3 chapters and things will get pretty cool, I promise. Peace! :)**


	4. Progress!

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I seem to be saying that a lot lately...**

Flying through this bloody snow once again. Once again, I couldn't see in front of my face. Once again, I was feckin' cold. But I least I wasn't near Síor...

Finally, a large building (Well, it's silhouette) came into view. I kept flying and made sure not to bump my nose this time.

I found the door, miracously, and opened it. I was inside a huge hall. As I walked towards the door I walked myslef through the new rules.

"You will be calm. You will act like a lady. You will use the power of pleading... If that giant kangaroo says one word to be, I will let him have it... No!"

I reached the doors and grabbed the golden handles. "And, no matter what, you will not mention your relation to Pitch or Síor..."

Taking a deep breath, I pulled the doors open. They creaked loudly, someone needed to oil them. In the hall, North, Tooth, Sandman, Jack Frost and the kangaroo were talking to each other. I slowly walked up to them, pulling my dress down and brushing my hair out of my eyes. North was the first to notice me. I could see him wincing as I walked closer.

"O-oh! Léim! U-uh... What a concidence, we were just talking about you..."

Bunny's hand hit his face in a face-palm, Tooth looked everywhere but at me and Sandman was sleeping. Jack Frost hovered above North and grinned down at me. It was going to be so hard to be nice to these people.

I took a deep breath and looked at my hands. "L-look, I'm sorry tha' I got angry at ye. I have some anger management issues, seeing a psychologists, genetics and whatnot. But," I looked up at them, "I really need yar help. I can't fight her on my own and she has help."

North raised an eyebrow. "What kind of help?"

I raised my eyebrows quickly. "H-help? Did I say help? No, no, yar crazy, I didn't say help..." If I told them about Pitch, I'd have to explain why I know. And the only way is if I explain my relation to him. And then I'll never get their help.

I watched them whisper to each other. Were they considering it?

"Léim, though it seems you are sorry, we cannot ignore your attitude before. It was very rude," North said, folding his arms.

I stared at him, my mouth hanging open. "What are you, my dad? I said I was sorry, what more do you want? I even said I was seeing a psychologist! Does the kangaroo get this kind of talk all the time too? His attitude is as bad as a basket full of rotten eggs!... Ha! Get it? Cause he's the-"

They gave me disapproving looks.

"Never mind. My point is you can't turn me down 'cause of an attitude problem. If you refuse, your letting 4.5 million people - and shrinking! - down! And half of those people are children. Fact!"

North sighed. "I wasn't finished. We are willing to think about it. We'll come to a decision tomorrow."

Once again, I stared at him with my mouth hanging open. "Seriously? I ain't flying three hours back home and three hours here again in the mornin' so ye can tell me no."

North sighed again. "I still wasn't finished. You can stay here for the night. Make yourself at home. Jack'll show you to your room."

I groaned and followed the grinning fifteen year old. Why can't you get a straight answer out of anyone anymore!

Jack flew out of the hall and I followed. He took a series of turns and I had a bit of a hard time keeping up with him. He finally stopped in front of a door. I pushed past him and opened it myself. I didn't need to be taken care of.

The room was bigger then my home but I knew it probably wasn't the best in this castle. There was a big double bed and a fireplace opposite it. I shrugged to myself. It'll do.

I walked over to the bed and fell onto it. I turned and looked out the window. It was snowing heavily. Jack sat on the bed. I sat up so I could look at him.

"Why do you make it snow so much? It makes it impossible for any travellers to see this place."

He shrugged. "It is the North Pole."

I nodded. "Suppose. Where's the pub 'round here"

He raised an eyebrow, looking confused. I groaned. "What do ye stupid people call it? A bar? Area of recreation? Feckin' place where people get drunk?"

He shook his head. "We don't have one. Don't you think you're a bit young to be drinking?"

I snapped my head and glared at him. "I'm 500, thanks. I don't need some 15 year old ta look after me."

He glared back. "I'm 300, actually."

"There ya go."

We sat in silence. He was beginning to irrate me. Why didn't he just leave. I stared up at the ceiling, hoping he'd eventually get the hint and leave. Instead he opened his mouth and asked, possibly, the stupidist question I've ever heard.

"Why do you talk weird?"

I sat up again and glared at him. "Cause I'm from Ireland. Why do you sound like a feckin' 35 year old?"

He shrugged, looking hurt. At this point, I didn't care. He was bugging me.

"You really do have a bit of an attitude problem. That psychologist isn't really working," he said, still looking hurt.

I rolled my eyes. "Please. I made that up. Psychologist my ass. I ain't gonna go to no psychologist cause of my attitude. I don't see the kangaroo going to a psychologist."

I could tel Jack was getting fed up of me too. Good. "Go see when dinner is. I'm starvin'," I said. He got up and left, looking slightly relieved. He walked out of the room and forgot to close the door.

"Close the bloody door, idiot!"

A hand reached back and closed the door. Before it closed, I heard a sniff. Whoops. Maybe I went a bit hard on the kid...

**Nothing really happened this chapter but you got to see a bit of interaction between Léim and Jack. This chapter will be important to their relation later on. Thanks for reading. Peace! :)**


End file.
